Alima Haddad
Alima Haddad was a paramilitary helicopter and transport airplane pilot and a Field Research Specialist of the IPCA under Logan's Command. She was noted for being the preferred pilot in most if not all the IPCA operations. 'Background' Alima is of middle eastern origin, born in Kuwait. She lost her parents in the war in the Persian Gulf. She moved to the United States to serve in the armed forces. She trained as a field officer and is a skilled pilot in the IPCA. Haddad became friends with Gary Stoneman and worked with him in the field. She is capable of flying a variety of military transports such as the UH-60 Black Hawk and the IPCA stealth transporter. 'Plot' 'Syphon Filter The Omega Strain' Alima participated in the global investigation into the Omega Strain incident. Alima flew out together with Imani Gray's team to Carthage, and later with a team lead by Stone on a mission to Belarus. Terrorists of the CDP shot down her helicopter near the castle of Mikhas Ivankov and captured Alima after the accident. Stone tried to save her and also got taken prisoner but IPCA agents freed him. Alima was considered K.I.A. In actuality she was transported to the CDP Ukrainian base where she was tortured. During the assault on Ivankov's base Stone and others agents of the IPCA rescued her. 'Syphon Filter Dark Mirror' Alima continued to operate as the main pilot of the IPCA during its investigation of Red Section and their development of Dark Mirror. 'Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow' She also transported Logan for the mission on the ship USS Mount Saint Helens, but Alima is shot down early on in Logan's Shadow. After trying to rescue Gabe after the USS Mount Saint Helens Comm Tower is destroyed, Al-Jamil's thugs shoot her down with RPGs. Gabe then rushes to her crashed helicopter and discovers that she is injured and brought back to the agency. Her helicopter can later be seen in the next act of Logan's Shadow on the sea floor and is needed to fix Dane Bishop's submarine after it has been damaged by the tidal drift. Description A Kuwaiti and US citizen due to her parents' nationalities, Alima Haddad would lose both in the Gulf War and move to the United States to enlist in its armed forces. She trained for a full field position, but her real talent was being valuable as a pilot and thus she became one of the recruits hand-picked by Gabriel Logan for the new Agency. Haddad would associate with Gary Stoneman and bond in the field. The Omega Strain incident launched a global investigation into the source, and Haddad flew Imani Gray's Agency team in Carthage as well as Stoneman's group in Belarus. Terrorists belonging to the Chechen Democratic Partizans targeted the helicopter near a chateau belonging to Mikhas Ivankov, and captured Haddad after the crash. Stoneman also became a prisoner trying to rescue her, but Agency operatives freed him. Haddad, presumed dead, went to the CPD's Ukrainian base and remained there until her liberation by Stoneman. After her recovery, Haddad continued to be the Agency's primary pilot for the investigation into Red Section and Dark Mirror. She would be active again for a mission to the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens when al-Jamil terrorists attacked it on the Indian Ocean. Several of Ghassan al-Bitar's men acquired rocket launchers and used them to shoot down Haddad. Logan was unable to prevent her from dying in the crash. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain *Prologue *Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone (cutscene) *Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District (cutscene and voice) *Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall (cutscene and voice) *Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill (cutscene and voice) *Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha (cutscene and voice) *North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig (mentioned) *Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower (indirectly mentioned) *Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base *Epilogue Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters Category:Deceased Characters